memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Invasion begins
(Captain's office) Captain Martin is going over the mission with General Martok and Admiral Ross when Commander Halliwell walks into the office yawning as John looks at him. Hey Commander rough night? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John and the General and the Admiral. Then Admiral Ross looks at them. We'll leave at 1100 hours tomorrow morning gentlemen Admiral Ross says as he looks at them. Admiral Ross and General Martok leaves the Captain's office as John sits next to Typhuss on the couch. You wanna tell me what happened after we left the wardroom? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles and looks at him. I had another vision, the Prophets told me not go to Cardassia that my destiny lies else where says Typhuss as he looks at John. John gets up from the couch and rubs his temples and then turns to Typhuss. Typhuss, Typhuss Starfleet is getting sick and tired of this whole Emissary junk I've defended you a lot when Starfleet wanted to reassigned you but I need my first officer on this mission I can't complete it without him, so make a choice either be a Starfleet officer or the Emissary you can't be both John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss decides to join the invasion on the Chin'toka system. All right, I'm going on the mission Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods as Typhuss leaves. Oh, Typhuss I want to assign Kelly as the conn officer for this mission, get her up to speed on the Defiant's helm control John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods and heads to the Defiant's docking area. (USS Defiant, main bridge) Kelly is with her uncle studying helm controls of the Defiant, while the rest of the crew is getting the ship ready for launch to head out to its mission. So this here is the warp drive control systems and these are the maneuvering thrusters to have the ship dodge the weapons fire, and this is the bearing marker Kelly says as she looks at her uncle. Typhuss smiles at her. Correct Kelly says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Then the door opened and her father walks onto the bridge as he looks at his crew. What you guys say we start by putting an end to this war, and then restore peace to the Federation and her allies Captain Martin says as he looks at his crew. Typhuss smiles and his friend and brother in law and heads to the Xo console next to Chief O'Brien's console. This is General Martok to all ships assume tactical formation we've moving out General Martok says over the com. Captain Martin sits in the Captain's chair. Ensign Martin get us into formation and set course for the Chin'toka system Captain Martin says as he looks at his daughter. She looks at the console. Aye, sir Ensign Martin says as she inputs commands into the helm console. (Space) The Federation Alliance heads out to the Chin'toka system to begin the invasion of Cardassia. (Cardassia Center Command) Both Damar and Weyoun are watching the large screen seeing the Federation Alliance fleet heading out. The Federation invasion fleet are moving out heading to the Chin'toka system they'll be there in three hours Damar says as he looks at Weyoun. Then Dukat walks into the room holding a box and then he starts chanting an ancient Bajoran language and he's possed by the Pah-wraith and he heads out to Deep Space 9 in the shuttle from the Starfleet vessel that was taking him to his trial at Starfleet Command before it was destroyed.